


The Outlet

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Anger Management, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Hermione had a rough day at the office and she can think of only one person to take out her frustrations on.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	The Outlet

Hermione Granger was having a bad day. 

It had been lunacy, utter lunacy, to embark on a career in journalism after the biggest battle in the wizarding history had been won. 

Now she had to cooperate with no one lesser than Rita Skeeter herself, and the woman was driving her insane.

Hermione slammed the door on her way out of the office, her hair wildly sticking up in all directions from the many times she had run her hands through it trying to find that one word which would string all of her sentences together, her scalp hurting from the times she had pulled too hard. 

Her fingertips were itching to inflict pain. 

Her teeth clenched and her jaw hurt from the tension it had had to carry throughout the whole day. 

Merlin knew Hermione was not a vengeful person. She did not set out to hurt or harm people, in fact the whole career in journalism had been chosen for a greater good. The truth was such an important voice in times of war as well as peace, and yet it was so easily choked and stifled. Hermione knew that, and she had decided to become a journalist in order to make a meaningful contribution to all of wizarding society.

"But anyone", Hermione thought to herself, "ANYONE would be driven to violence after trying to work for so long as one day with Rita Skeeter". 

She turned down the street, but she couldn't go home. She stomped forwards angrily, wishing she could take her anger out on someone, and yet her very person prevented her from doing just that. 

She had too strong a moral backbone. Far too much impulse control. Very much unlike...

A light went on in Hermione's head, and with a _pop_ , she disappeared from the street she had been walking on and apparated right at the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Harder than was perhaps necessary, she knocked. The gates swung open. Hermione stormed through, all the way to the front door, and knocked again.

She was no more gentle than she had been the first time. The pale and startled face of Narcissa Malfoy appeared in the door, but before she could phrase an inquiry regarding Hermione's intentions, Hermione said, "I'm here to see her".

Narcissa hesitated ever so slightly, then she gave a brief nod and replied "Very well. If you would follow me, Miss Granger. We keep her downstairs."

Hermione's stomach didn't approve of descending the steps into the secret dungeon where she herself had once been kept, and yet she found herself unable to care. If Bellatrix was down there, she wanted to see her. 

The Malfoys kept her confined, a secret survivor of the war, meant to be dead and buried - but Bellatrix was alive, and she had hinted more than once that if Hermione ever found herself in need of a distraction, she would only need to call. 

Narcissa worldlessly cast the spell to unlock the door to Bella's cell, and with a nod left Hermione standing in front of it, alone as Narcissa's slim figure ascended the stairs. Impatient, Hermione pushed the door open. 

Bellatrix had been lounging on a bed in the corner, her dark curls messily spilling over her shoulders, but she rose when she heard Hermione enter. 

Tall as she always had been, Hermione could see that the years after the war had not been too harsh on Bellatrix. Definitely not as harsh as Azkaban would have been. Here, her own sister cared for her, fed her, and as a result Bellatrix was not the skeletal maniac Hermione had once known. Her features were fuller, her eyes hooded seductively, her chest filling out the simple but fitting robes she wore. 

"Hello, dear. Didn't think I'd see you again", Bellatrix greeted her in a low, purring voice, her eyes trailing all over Hermione, coming to rest on her left arm that Bellatrix had once cut into. "Unless, of course, you missed me."

They stalked each other through the room, eyes fixed on each other's face, a quiet gravitational pull drawing them closer together. 

Hermione could feel years of hatred for Bellatrix and Rita Skeeter pulsing right beneath the surface of her skin. She had to let it out _somewhere_. Without deigning to bother with a reply, she pounced. She pushed Bellatrix against the wall, and the taller woman, caught by surprise, landed against it with a resonating crash. Hermione's hands stayed on Bella's hips, clawing into the cloth, her head positioned perfectly to sink her teeth into Bella's neck. She supposed being shorter did come with its advantages. It was her only thought before she moved in and bit Bellatrix, sucking on her skin long and hard. 

"What in Morgana's name do you think you're doing?", Bellatrix growled, her hands coming to rest on Hermione's shoulders, but she didn't push her away very hard, and she didn't lower her head to get Hermione away from her neck either. 

"You mind?", Hermione asked breathlessly, still mere inches away from Bella's skin. 

Bella gave the matter two seconds of thought and half a shrug before she decided; "suppose not". 

And she drew Hermione back in towards her, lowering her mouth to meet Hermione's forceful kiss, gasping when Hermione bit her lip. 

It wasn't necessarily pleasant just yet, but Bellatrix had been awfully bored before. And Hermione had been right in suspecting that she would not mind the pain. 

She let her lips work against Hermione's, letting them get caught inbetween Hermione's teeth, her legs parting when Hermione pushed a thigh between them. Hermione found the zipper at the back of her dress and impatiently pulled it down, pushing the cloth away from Bella's skin, needing more of that vulnerable canvas she could colour in with her frustrations. 

Bellatrix wasn't wearing a bra. There really was no need, when you're a prisoner in solitary confinement. But now Hermione's mouth caught on her nipple, and she gasped again when Hermione flicked her tongue across it. Her teeth traced a path across Bella's ribcage, which held her wildly beating heart. The spot between her legs grew damp and then wet as Hermione began to repeatedly push her leg against it. Bella let her head dip back to enjoy. 

She let her hands wander over the young woman in front of her, feeling the curves that Hermione had grown into beautifully, relishing every piece of clothing that she slowly stripped away. Hermione did not intercept her hands as long as they did not impede her own movements, and so Bella soon had a half naked young woman in front of her, being granted the freedom to touch her wherever she pleased. Hermione seemed to be in a world of her own. 

Her hand had crept up the insides of Bella's thighs and found her wet spot, squeezing it before quickly finding her way inside Bella's sodden knickers. The young witch ran her fingers through Bella's folds, and Bella couldn't be sure if Hermione had done this before or if she was simply improvising. Not that she cared, once Hermione had found the right spot. 

Hermione set up a rhythm, putting her leg behind it, her fingers on Bella's most intimate place, her warm and soft skin pressed up close against Bella's taller form, still up against the wall. Hermione's head was nestled in the crook of Bella's neck and she had taken to biting again, occasionally smoothing over the inflicted injuries with the tip of her tongue. Bella's hands stopped roaming over Hermione's body and held on tight when she felt her orgasm approaching, deep and guttural moans emerging from her throat. 

No, Bella did not mind the rough treatment. 

She came on Hermione's fingers and her eyes sparkled when Hermione came out of her daze enough to look at the far older witch. Her first words were:

"I'm not done with you yet."

She took Bella's hand and guided them over to the bed, shedding whatever little piece remained of their clothing on the way. Then the young witch positioned herself between Bellatrix's legs and took a long, savouring lick. Bellatrix was by now fairly sure that Hermione had indeed done this before. No newcomer would have so easily dived between her legs, and then relished her so completely. 

Hermione devoured all evidence of Bella's first orgasm, until she elicited a second. Bella clung to the sheets and moaned her name, and it was the sound along with the taste in her mouth that finally dissolved the anger Hermione had been carrying around with her all day. Her hands grew gentle as she cradled Bella's thighs and guided her through her second climax, her jaw aching but her mind thoroughly enjoying her current situation. When she was done, she crawled up Bella's body and claimed the older witch's lips in a kiss, her own lips covered in Bella's essence. 

Bellatrix didn't utter a single word of complaint. She had just been better entertained than in weeks. Her last highlight had been Lucius tripping on the stairs, spilling half of Bella's dinner over his favourite robes. Poor entertainment indeed. Now she slung her arms and legs around Hermione, pulling the blanket over them both, an unnaturally caring instinct perhaps, but now that the heat of their passions had faded, she didn't want them to grow cold. Hermione was exhausted, feeling her body and her eyes growing heavy in Bella's arms. She snuggled into position between Bella and the blanket, because she really didn't have any other place to go. 

Anything she had to do could wait until the next day. Before she drifted off to sleep, she heard Bellatrix whisper in that low, seductive voice of hers; 

"Come visit me again. I have a few favours to return, my dear."


End file.
